Paint It Plainly Black
by snowwinter486
Summary: Rubedo's blind, Albedo's insane, Nigredo's sadistic, and after the U-DO stimulation Rubedo had never let go of Albedo's hand and the three brothers stayed together. 14 years later, they are the best of the best in their jobs.


Warning: suicide, angst, OOC, fighting, killing, fluff, romance, gay, lesbian, het, etc.  
>Pairing: ALL CANON PAIRINGS, AllJr, KOS-MOS/Shion, etc  
>Disclaimer: Don't own.<br>Summary: Rubedo's blind, Albedo's insane, and Nigredo's sadistic. And after the U-DO stimulation, where Rubedo never let go of Albedo's hand, the three brothers stayed together. 14 years later, they are the most popular mercenary group.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

White gloves with a red dragon, a nightmare black trench-coat, black combat boots, black pants, and a rosy red turtleneck sweater with black and white flames embedded onto it fit him snugly, leaning more

towards the larger size Dragon (once Rubedo) looked through the window and farther out towards the pitch black skies and twinkling white lights.

It felt as though the world forgot about all the colors except Black and White.

It didn't matter though, sense he didn't see any of it.

"Red?" a smooth, gentle voice.

He responded to the name as he looked up at his brothers. The ones he threw it all away for.

"C'mon, Red, let's go kill!" a lazy and chilling voice.

For a medic, the white-haired male was very violent. Albedo. Although it's Albin now.

"He has a point, we have another request."

And for a peace-loving male, the adult was very cold. Nigredo. Even if you adopted Gaignun's name.

(Unless it was with Rubedo. Well, Red Dragon... now.)

The red-head turned bored blue eyes towards his brothers, warming up softly as he turned to them, a slow smirk appearing on his face as his eyes lost life.

The other two quickly followed their leader.

"What's today's hosts?" he asked simply.

"U-TIC," Gaignun said simply, "And the Subcommittee of Close Encounters."

"Wow, the Feds, and U-TIC," Red scoffed as though he found amusement in this, "What a coincidence. What do they want?"

"U-TIC want some protection in case someone tries to take their prisoner," Gaignun said, "The Subcommittee wants you to bring the prisoner U-TIC took from them, back to the Federation."

"Prisoner?" Red Dragon questioned as he turned to the direction of the male, causing Albedo to narrow his eyes slightly at his younger brother, daring him to lie.

Like I would, Gaignun sent back coolly, emerald fiercely fighting violet ones.

It wasn't like Red could see anything to tell them otherwise.

"Yes," Gaignun's green eyes held satisfaction at Albedo's anger as it turned further genuine as he stared at his smaller younger brother.

"...Y-data?"

Green looked to fading-blue eyes, "That would be my assumption."

The smirk came back and Gaignun felt a little better.

"Boss!" one of the Kirshwassers came running up to them.

"Yeah?" bright blue eyes looked at her as she stopped dead, his breath hitching as she stared at the intensity behind the violet eyes, "Albin."

His voice knew all.

Violet eyes flew towards the wall, "I don't know what your talking about."

A short sigh, "Well? What's wrong?" he asked the Kirshwasser in front of him.

"Oh, there's a word from the Subcommittee," she said, beginning to relax.

"The Subcommittee member Ms. Juli Mizrahi."

For a moment, Jr felt as though his world was beginning to crumble once more, "Juli," he whispered.

She was in the subcommittee?

The earlier mentioning of a prisoner states that it was some form of a living being, most likely a realian. U-TIC has been against the federation for a long time, and judging by the way that they are always at each other. Upon the facts that one of these main reasons is of the Y-Data.

The realian (or at least, the realian that seems to be a realian) must have the Y-Data. Also, if the Juli Mizrahi from Subcommittee was the same Juli Mizrahi 14 years ago, that would lead to the fact that this realian. This supposed realian was Sakura's sister.

Red blinked his eyes in surprise, then amusement, and then, as a very, very familiar presence filled his mind, he let loose a laugh. The first, genuine one in years.

_"...Protect my sister and my mother... Rubedo..."_

The voice faded and the red-head turned around, a rare grin pasturing upon his face and turned to his two brothers, knowing exactly what to do...

He felt the confusion flood the link, and he quickly reclaimed his composure.

No. The only way he'll ever protect her, was if he left her alone... For her to voluntarily leave him without a problem.

But saving her was protecting her, too.

"Alright then. Tell Mizrahi to suck it," Red's emotions drained once more, leaving nothing more than a lazy and confident posture behind, "Is Durandal fully up and functional?" he turned to the other two.

The Kirshwasser from before blinked and nodded, a soft giggle escaping her as she walked back to the Communication room.

"Yes, the Kirshwassers are ready, along with both Mary and Shelly, awaiting orders."

A pleased hum, "Alright, get the ELSA ready, I'm going to go board with them and see if we can get 'precious cargo'."

"Wait, who are we siding with?" Gaignun questioned.

"Who's paying higher?" Red replied.

"I believe U-TIC is," Gaignun said, and pulled out a notepad, "Yes. U-TIC is paying 20% more than the Subcommittee."

"Huh," Red paused where he was in the middle of the hallway.

"Red?"

"We're with Subcommittee for now. "

A twirl of his .380 Caliber and Gaignun knew better than to object, or protest.

Albedo drooped slightly, a confused look appearing on his face.

"Gaignun, I need you to stay with the Durandal in case some crazy shit goes down," Red stated simply.

The raven-haired male, although not liking this, nodded.

"Albedo, I would rather you come with me in case we have any of the injured, but I know that you haven't been feeling good, so you can stay back."

"Ru..." he whispered quietly.

"Your choice," Red Dragon shrugged, "I'll head down then."

With a quick flick, the male trotted down the hallway, the shadows of his coat flapping behind him.

"...Do you ever think that... if Rubedo had let go... things would be different?" Albedo whispered quietly.

Gaignun sighed, understanding exactly what he was saying, "I don't know. I can't say I like how this ended up," a glare to his older brother, "But I can say that... Red Dragon doesn't mind it too much. Or at

least... in these last 14 years, he has gotten very good at hiding."

The fateful night 14 years ago. The night of the U-DO stimulator. The night.

"The night Rubedo changed."

The thought, although a theory, frightened the two.

"I don't want him to leave me behind."

"He won't. I tried."

Purple eyes glared at the side of Gaignun's head.

"I'll go see to Mary and Shelley," he said, as calm of a gentleman as always..

"Hide all you wish, Executioner," Albedo growled, "For no matter what may befall upon me, I will rip your mask straight off."

"Your threats get emptier by the moment," Gaignun smirked back, "And Red's not the only one that got better at hiding."

* * *

><p>They were freelance mercenaries, although they were getting closer and closer to working with U-TIC.<p>

(Even if Red Dragon refuses to work for anyone other than himself, unless they pay the right amount.)

"What? We're going to work with U-TIC?" Mattews nearly exploded on the red-head.

"Nah, this time, we're gonna screw with them," the man-in-a-child's-body replied.

The Captain still didn't look so good.

"You don't have to come, you know," he smiled sympathetically at him.

"And leave you alone with those things?" he pointed at Tony, Scott, Hammer, and the Professor, who were standing by the bar of the ELSA, an amused expression passing through his face,"Never!" he cried

out.

Red laughed, "So, am I right to assume that you'll be coming with then?"

A short pause and Matthews messed with his hat, a deep sigh rolling through, "I... Fine. But don't think I'm doing this because I hate them or shit like that, everything I do now is for you," he said.

"I know, I know," Red chuckled, "You told me, many, many times."

"Because it's true. And you don't believe me," the larger male sighed, tugging his cap down further.

"I don't need to," the male shrugged.

'From the moment I believe...' he shook his head out of those thoughts.

"So, where's Tony and Hammer? And the Professor and Scott?" he asked, eyebrows beginning to furrow, "They should know about this as well..."

"You're going to tell them?"

"Well yeah," Red shrugged, "You guys are important. You guys are willingly giving up your lives to come help Gaignun, Albin, and I," he continued, "You deserve to know, and have a choice."

"But Red, we came to join because of you. No one else." Matthews didn't say.

"Alright, I'll tell them to regroup in the bridge," he said.

The smile from Red was genuine, as he always was with them, and he nodded.

"Thanks."

The captain fixed his cap, "It's nothing." _Compared to the stuff you go through._

* * *

><p>"...Any questions?" Red Dragon looked to the small group of people in front of him, looking to see if there were any questions.<p>

Shelley, Mary, and many of the Kirshwassers were through the hologram, and they nodded, understanding the situation.

A concerned look fell through his face as the leader turned to the Kirshwassers, "Are you sure you can tell all of them?" he asked, "I don't mind repeating this information," he said.

The white-haired realian shook her head, "We appreciate the offer, but we shall be fine," she stated simply.

And although worried, the male didn't press the issue, and instead, sighed, "Alright, but when you need me, I'm a call away."

The realian blinked before nodding, one would think that after all this time, they would be used to it, but no.

She wasn't.

Neither were her sisters.

It was probably because Albin never really cared about them, and Gaignun was only occasionally kind to them (only when Red was nearby) and they had no one else.

"Okay then, any objections? Speak now and I can let you sit this one out," he said simply.

Because he wouldn't be bothered if he was the only person that was fighting for something.

Not that (at least, not anymore) anyone would let be him that alone.

"Is that so?" after a moments pause, small smirk made it's way to his face, "Great! Let's go!"

A grin came on Matthews face at the order.

"Die, U-TIC, die..." he chuckled.

Hammer shuddered, all of a sudden, he was glad they were working together.

* * *

><p>"I swear, U-TIC gets weaker and weaker," Red sighed as he walked through the grounds. It wasn't the first time he was doing this after all.<p>

_"Red... Be careful, something's not right, the alarm is starting to trigger before the supposed times,"_ the fizzing voice of Gaignun came upon the line.

"Something's never right, this is a fucking terrorist group..." Red replied down the link.

_"Boss..._" This time, it was Hammer, the poor mechanic was always worrying about him.

"What?" he asked back.

Another pause, and when the red lights began to flash through the hallways, a profanity escaped the red-head..

_"Code Red. The 100-Series Prototype has escaped. Use all means necessary to get her back. Repeat..."_

The alarm's sound was deafening, and Jr ran through the corridors.

"Who's there? Who the hell got here before us?" he demanded.

_"I don't know!"_ Hammer cried out, _"Boss, you gotta get out of there. Boss!"_

"Give me their coordinates! ASAP!"

_"They... they're going past the hangar and to the escape pods, boss!"_

It was times like this was Matthews' sharp voice and fasting reading and talking that helped these missions, rather than a stammering, panicking, Hammer.

Then again, it was good to know that someone had his back.

A dull thud and his world went spinning very, very quickly.

_"RED!"_

* * *

><p>He was bleeding. From his head. Maybe that was why they were reluctant to listen to him.<p>

But hey, he didn't seem to mind it as he boarded the escape pod.

"Well? You getting on?"

Ziggy, formally known as Zigguraut 8, didn't like this kid, but the subcommittee had informed him that he would be given help.

He just didn't expect a kid.

"Hey, I know that this seems crazy and you have every right to scorn me, but right now, our job is to protect you," he heard her comforting MOMO. "This may not seem like a good idea, concerning who I am, but I assure you that I am capable of saving you. I just need to you allow it."

The pink-haired realian turned to the blond cyborg next to her, and he nodded.

They had no choice right now.

Ziggy sat in the front, MOMO behind him, and the red-head behind her.

They quickly flew away without too many problems.

"Listen, we only got a couple tailing us, enter hyperspace, my backup is waiting for me there," he stated.

"And I am to trust that they are waiting there, at exact coordinates?" the blond asked.

"Nah, I just get a feeling that they'll be there, and right now, we have no other alternatives."

Ziggy knew how hard it was to match up two ships in hyperspace.

"Ziggy, I think we should trust him," MOMO said.

A grunt, and Ziggy entered hyperspace.

"Just... who are you?"

"Me?" the male seemed to pause before shrugging back, "Just call me Jr."

Then, he woke up.**  
><strong>


End file.
